I Think of You
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Valentine's Day/White Day special: It's hard to exchange great gifts when two people are so far apart from each other, especially for Valentine's Day or White Day. But hey, it's the thoughts that count right? It's the best chocolate-exchanging holiday!


**A late Valentine's Day/White Day special. **

**For those that keep up with my other Pokémon stories will remember my OC Reena. Guess what? She's making an appearance in this fic! Yeah I know I spoiled it a bit but thought I'd let you guys know. I'll try to keep her stay to a minimum. I'm just surprised that an OC of mine has fans! Well…it's either Reena has fans her shipping is what has fans!**

* * *

I nice day in the Sinnoh region shone on our heroes as they continue their journey.

"Aaaaaaah!" Dawn lets out a screech as she covers her face.

"Ah! Dawn!! What was that?!" Ash exclaimed with his ears covered.

"Pika! Pi!" Pikachu wanted to know as well, imitating Ash.

"Something wrong?" Brock asked.

"I looked at my PokeTech and I just saw what day it is tomorrow! I can't believe I forgot! Brock! We have to get to the nearest town, city, or whatever's close! And fast!" Dawn almost demanded.

"Tomorrow? What's so great about tomorrow?" Ash asked Pikachu who shrugged.

"Pika?"

With protest from Ash, but still lost, they took a detour to get to a nearby city.

"Yes! Finally!" Dawn exclaimed who ran the whole way with the other two trying to keep up with heavy breathing and panting.

"Where did she get all the energy…?" Ash asked looking like he ran a couple of miles.

"Who knows…AH!" Brock was slouching by the time they stopped but he went into an upright position when realization hit him just as it hit Dawn earlier.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, "Tomorrow really is a special day!"

"It is? Then what is it, Brock?" Ash asked and Brock pointed ahead.

"Look there, Ash! What do you see?"

"Um…" Ash crossed his arms and tilted his head along with Pikachu.

"Lots of stores selling flowers, and a lot of them are decorated with red, pink, and white. Oh and a lot of them are selling sweets and…sweets!" Ash's eyes lit up, "Come on Brock! They're practically giving them away!"

Ash took a couple of leaps but Brock yanked him back.

"Ash! Do you not understand the concepts of Valentine's Day?!"

"Valentine's Day?" Ash repeated.

"I guess after traveling for so long, it's hard to keep up with the holidays," said Brock as he and Ash sat down together at the Pokémon Center, unknown where Dawn went but was sure she'll know to come here if anywhere.

"I just know my mom makes a huge deal out of it. And I loved it because I get free chocolate!" said Ash happily.

"That's exactly it, Ash. Valentine's Day is special day for girls. Females all over buy chocolates for their co-workers and/or close friends! And of course, for that special someone! It's almost required that the girls give chocolates to all their male friends. Depending on the quality of the chocolates, it can determine how popular the men she gives them to are," Brock explained and Ash slowly nodded his head but then his eyes lit up again.

"Wait! Does that mean Dawn's buying chocolate right now!?" Ash exclaimed,

"Most likely!"

"Alright! Free chocolate!"

"But you must know one important thing, Ash!"

"What?" Ash asked, hearing what sounded like a catch.

"One month from now on White Day, you must return the favor to those girls that have given you chocolates on Valentine's Day."

"Oh…so you're saying I have to buy something for Dawn is she's giving me chocolate?" Ash asked a bit disappointed, "So much for the 'free' part…" Ash then realized that he never got anything for his mother, who smoldered him with chocolates before he started his journey.

"_Mom…maybe I should get her something…"_

* * *

"Alright…phew! That should cover everyone!" said Dawn proudly as she pulled along a small wagon filled with sweets, "This will be the best Valentine's Day ever! Who-AAAH!" Dawn tripped over something and her wagon bumped along with her thanks to her hand getting caught in it, and now some of the packages were tossed all over the streets!

"Oh great…" Dawn started to pick them up one by one, going from one to the next.

"Here you go! Looks like you needed some help!" someone handed a small chocolate package to her and a smile spreads across her face,

"Oh, thank you very much! Huh? AAAH! It's you!" Dawn gasped, almost dropping all the chocolates that she already picked up in her arms.

--------------------------

"You'd think Dawn would be back by now," said Ash looking at the clock reading 6 p.m.

"I agree, how many friends does she know that she has to buy chocolates for?" Brock asked as the two sat together to eat with their Pokémon let out surrounding them.

"Omygosh! That's amazing! I love it!"

Ash and Brock's heads turned towards the entrance to see Dawn enter, all giddy and fangirly.

"What's with her?" Ash asked but his expression completely changed when he saw who was with her.

"What the?!" Ash shot up from his seat, "What are you doing here?! Gary!?"

Gary blinked but his face made a small smirk after that,

"Hey Ashy-Boy! How have you been?" Gary asked as Ash grew an anime-vein.

"Would you stop calling me that?!"

"Eek! I can't believe I ran into Professor Oak's grandson while I was out shopping for my Valentine's Day chocolates! How lucky!!" Dawn nearly squealed.

"I told you, Dawn, just call me Gary," he said as she tends to refer him as 'Professor Oak's grandson.'

--------------------------

The four of them sat down together for dinner after Dawn put all the chocolates in the room they're staying in at the Center.

"Pth-hahahaha! You didn't know what Valentine's Day was?" Gary laughed after hearing that, "If I had known this back in the day, I would never have let it go! Hahaha! Oh wait…there's no way I'm letting it go now!"

"Sheesh Gary, like you know so much…" Ash muttered taking a giant spoonful of his curry.

"Of course I do, Ash! I was surrounded by cheerleaders at one point you know? You should've seen how many chocolates I received that day!" Gary bragged.

"No way! You had your own group of cheerleaders?!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Gary was a show-off back then, they were just fan girls," Ash muttered to Dawn.

"I love being a cheerleader!" Dawn announced to Gary as Ash anime-falls.

"How lucky…" Brock anime-cries hearing how Gary got so much chocolates and he never received one…

"Oh! I just remembered, glad I didn't forget!" Gary reached into his bag and pulled out a wrapped package,

"Here Ash! My grandpa and Tracey took a stop in Sinnoh a while ago to see me while I was at a research center. He told me to hand this to you if I ever run into ya!"

Ash looked at the green-wrapping paper with a yellow ribbon tied to it and he took the small gift.

"Whose it from?" Ash asked but Gary only shrugged,

"Don't know, they never told me," Gary replied.

"Open it Ash! Maybe it's something awesome from Professor Oak!" Dawn nearly demanded. Ash slowly pulled off the ribbon and unwrapped it to reveal the box that held the item along with a small card. Ash flipped open the folded card to see if he can find out who this was from at least.

_Dear Ash,_

_I hope you're doing well in Sinnoh. Get lots of badges so I can watch you in the Sinnoh League! _

_I'm doing alright back home, but I really miss traveling with you and Brock like the old days…_

_Say hi to everyone for me! And I really hoped this reached you before Valentine's Day! Because here's your gift! _

_Catch lots of water Pokémon with it!_

_Keep getting stronger, Ash! You better win the Sinnoh League!_

_Love,_

_Misty_

A smiled spreads across Ash's face before he was even halfway through the message. He quickly opened the box and pulled out a small figure.

"Awesome! It's a new version of the Misty Lure!" Ash exclaimed seeing Misty holding a heart box full of chocolates out at him.

"Misty lure?" Dawn repeated but then remembered it when she and Ash had a fight over her wanting to use the last one, "Ooh! From your friend, Misty! How nice!"

"Yeah! This is awesome! Thanks Gary!" said Ash who then lowered the lure to show his Pokémon, "Look what Misty got me!"

Gary showed a small smile as he watches Ash show off his new gift from Misty.

"Hey! What about me?!" Brock had had anime-tears running again and the other two sweatdrops.

* * *

The next day, Dawn awakened everyone by hitting a pan,

"Wakey! Wakey! It's Valentine's Day!" she exclaimed. Gary stayed over as well but he didn't realize he'd be getting this kind of wake-up call! But all three boys and Pikachu quickly forgave Dawn when they were rewarded with chocolates. Dawn even got some for all their Pokémon as well!

"I expect something on White Day from all of you!" said Dawn as she stood proudly.

"Yeah, of course!" said Ash as he tossed some round chocolates for Pikachu to catch.

"Definitely!" said Brock with a nod.

"Sure thing! I'll remember this!" said Gary and Dawn felt light as a butterfly!

"Omygosh! I'm getting chocolate from Professor Oak's grandson!!" she nearly squealed as Gary sweatdrops,

"You can just say 'Gary' you know…" he reminded.

The four left town together, with Dawn pulling along a small wagon with chocolate in them. To keep it from melting in the sun, she had Buneary freeze the top part of the wagon.

"So how long will you stay with us?" Dawn asked,

"Well I'm probably not going to for very long. Aren't you guys heading for a gym?" Gary asked and Ash nodded.

"Where else?"

"Hmm…there's a small contest in a town along this path. Dawn, don't you do contests?" Gary asked.

"Ah, Yes! I do! Where is this town?!"

"Oh it's not too far from here. You'll reach it by this afternoon if you head straight down this road. I have to take a detour though so I won't be able to watch the contest," said Gary and Dawn's head fell.

"The grandson of Professor Oak isn't going to see me perform…"

"Just say 'Gary' please…" said Gary with a sweatdrop. It didn't take long until the path was split and Gary had to leave.

"Please! A poem! You must give us a poem! Who knows when we'll see you again!" Dawn begged as Brock and Ash sighed.

"Okay, okay, let's see…oh! How's this?" Gary cleared his throat and took in a breath, "To start a journey is a never-ending adventure; with friends, lovers, and Pokémon alike to pull you through your ventures."

"Yay!" Dawn applauded, "You're as amazing as your grandfather!"

Gary gave a sheepish smile and thanked her.

"Does it count if 'venture' is already in the word 'adventure'?" Ash asked but Brock nudged him to be quiet.

They waved goodbye to old friend and rival, Gary Oak, as they headed towards Poppy Town, the small town Gary mentioned that's holding a contest.

Poppy Town:

"Ah! How pretty!" Dawn exclaimed when they walked into the town to see many people in kimonos and everything was decorated with flowers.

"Well it IS Valentine's Day," said Brock as he watches some people with chocolates being received for given…Brock suddenly felt miserable for not receiving any chocolates past Dawn and he huddled in the corner of a garden for a little while.

"Aww…" Dawn pouted, "It's not an official contest!"

"Well it's not a total waste, after all, you can get practice in," Ash reminded.

"Oh yeah! I guess so! Alright! Let's prepare!" said Dawn full of fiery passion in her eyes.

"No way! To think you'll be here of all places…Dee-Dee!"

"GAH!" Dawn seemed to have been struck by lightning by the mere sound of that dreadful nickname.

"Don't call me that!!" Dawn exclaimed in anger turning around to meet face to face with Kenny,

"Why? It suits you…" Kenny smirked.

"Hey Kenny," Ash greeted.

"Hi Kenny, Happy Valentine's Day," Brock added.

"Thanks! Say Dee-Dee, do I get my chocolates?" Kenny asked but Dawn only pouted, looking away.

"Not after calling me that stupid nickname so many times!"

"Say what? That's not fair!" Kenny argued but Dawn only kept her stance, "Come on! Please…Dawn?"

Dawn held a proud smile after he gave in, "Well…maybe!"

"I can't believe you'd do that!" Kenny exclaimed but Dawn only stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

"Hey Ash, will you register for this contest?" Brock as they watch Kenny and Dawn argue like an old married couple while trying to register.

"I don't know…its fun and it's unofficial so maybe…" Ash thought about it.

"Pika!" Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder,

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked as Pikachu started running up to another Pokémon that was running towards Pikachu.

"Pika!"

"Vul! Vulpix!" The two Pokémon greeted each other.

"A Vulpix?" Ash blinked and bent down to look at them.

"Vul!" Vulpix went up to Ash's knee and rubbed against him.

"I only know two people with a Vulpix…" said Ash as he patted Vulpix.

"Ash! I can't believe it!"

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing as he stood up,

"No way…Richie?"

There before him was old friend and rival, Richie with Sparky on his shoulder.

"I knew you were in Sinnoh but I didn't think we'd run into each other here of all places!" said Richie with a smile.

"Me neither! How have you been?" Ash asked as the two shook hands.

"Richie, nice to see you again," said Brock joining them.

"Doing great! Hey Brock! It's been a while!"

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked and Richie pointed behind him.

"You guys remember Reena right? She's checking the contest out. She might enter it," Richie explained.

"Reena's here?!" Brock exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

"No way! Where is she?!" Ash asked as he looked past Richie to find a long black-haired girl looking at the posters.

"Vulpix! Vul!" Richie bent down to pick up Vulpix,

"I was wondering why Vulpix ran off so I came to get her for Reena," said Richie and Ash suddenly felt stupid.

"_Of course! If Vulpix is here then Reena's obviously here!" _

* * *

"Ash!" Reena gave him a gentle hug when they met up. Brock began his usual pretty-girl routine but Croagunk didn't let him continue as it pulled Brock away in less than 10 seconds.

"What are you doing here, Ash? Are you doing contests now or something?" Reena asked.

"Actually…I've done a few!" said Ash with a sheepish smile.

"Wow, trainer and coordinator huh?" Richie asked.

"Well I do it for fun occasionally, but I'm not focused on it like my training!" said Ash and pulled out his badge case to show it off.

"Wow, nice Ash!" said Reena,

"Impressive…" Richie added.

"So why are you guys in Sinnoh anyway, you never told me," Ash asked, closing his case.

"Well, Gary and Richie crossed paths and he directed Richie to Sinnoh. Richie came here and met up with someone and he'll be going on a short trip with someone named Riley and invited me along for it. I only recently arrived in Sinnoh!" Reena explained but then her face showed realization and she dug into her backpack.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ash! I'm really glad I bought some extra chocolates! Oh! I have one for Brock too!" said Reena handing Ash a small package.

"Wow! Thanks Reena!"

"No problem Ash! You're one of my closest friends!"

"Ash, didn't you say you had a third person in your group?" Richie asked and Ash remembered Dawn probably still arguing with Kenny.

* * *

"Omygosh! You really do look like Ash!" Dawn exclaimed when she saw the couple and they all sat down together at a restaurant for lunch.

"Hehe, yeah a lot of people say that," said Richie with a sweet smile.

"And Ash wasn't lying when you said you have a girlfriend?!" Dawn was more surprised by that fact than how much Richie and Ash looked alike. Ash gave her a look,

"You didn't believe me?"

"That's Dee-Dee for ya!" said Kenny and Dawn grew an anime vein.

"They act like you and Misty, are they together too?" Reena whispered to Ash who slightly blushed but shook his head.

"Nah, they're childhood friends and rivals," Ash whispered back, "But Misty did get me something!"

"Really what?" Reena asked and Ash pulled out his new Misty lure.

"How cute! That was sweet of her!"

"Yeah, I love her lures. Don't let anyone else use them…"

---------------------------------------------------

"Sorry I dragged you all the way here for nothing, Richie," said Reena when she told him she won't participate in the contest.

"Are you kidding? We met up with Ash again! It's not for nothing!" Richie reassured. Ash, Richie, and Reena were in the boys' room to talk after their meal.

"I kinda want to see you perform, Ash, that would be cool," said Reena,

"Well…hey, maybe I will! Just for you!" said Ash,

"What? Really?"

"Of course!"

"Gee Ash, that out to be interesting. I thought you told me you'd be the greatest trainer in the whole universe and you're going to do contests while I hold my focus on my goal?" Richie slightly teased.

"Hey! I can still beat you! After tomorrow's contest, we can battle!"

"Alright you're on!"

Contest:

Brock, along with Pikachu on his lap, Richie, Sparky, Reena, and Vulpix sat together to watch the contest unfold. Brock showed some pictures of one of Ash's contests and Reena started to giggle,

"I love that costume! He looks really nice in it!" she said seeing Ash and Buizel in the picture but she had to put them away when the contest began. The first contestant came up on stage playing a harp…

"Hey! It's Nando!" Brock exclaimed.

"Nando?!" Reena and Richie exclaimed right after him.

"You know him?" the two parties asked the other in unison.

"Let's perform my Kricketune!" Nando began.

"How do you know Nando?" Brock asked in a whisper as they watched.

"We ran into him not long after I met up with Richie. He battled us both but we both lost to him. I was surprised to find out he was both a trainer and coordinator. In a way we're alike since I used to be a trainer until I took up being a coordinator," said Reena.

"Wait, why did you stop being a trainer again?" Brock asked.

"Because I'm officially going to my village's next gym leader so there's really no point and also because I'm going to marry Richie who will be the Pokémon Master. I don't want to accidentally take that dream from him," Reena replied making Richie slightly blush while Brock turned blue,

"_It must be nice to feel so confident about your love life!!!" _Brock cried his anime tears.

Nando finished up and received a big applause. The next one was Dawn who sent out Pachirisu. Next up was Kenny who used Breloom. Reena was more interested in Ash's performance. While she's impressed at both Dawn and Kenny's performances, she was looking forward to Ash's due to him being a trainer and not a coordinator.

Finally, near the end, Ash runs on stage,

"Alright! Come on out, Chimchar! Start things off with Flame Wheel!"

Immediately coming out of the pokeball, Chimchar went into a ball of flames.

"Now use Fire spin!"

Still in flame wheel, it spun in a circle and eventually created a fire spin trapping Chimchar within.

"Great job! Now use fury swipes!"

The fire tornado spun but it fell to smaller pieces of fire as Chimchar slashes and claws at the flames.

"Hurry Chimchar! Use Ember!"

Landing on the ground, Chimchar quickly unleashes a series of short and fast balls of ember to as many as the remaining flames left causing small fireworks from the collided fire.

"Alright Ash!" Reena clapped,

"Now bad at all. I'm surprised!" said Richie as Ash and Chimchar ended their performance, clapping along with everyone else in the audience.

* * *

"So what do you guys think?" Brock asked as the preliminaries ended.

"Hard to say..." said Reena putting a hand on her chin.

"I'm no expert so I can't tell ya," said Richie with a shrug.

"But…as much as I liked Ash's performance, I don't know if it'll get him through to the next round…there were a couple of other people that were without-a-doubt amazing," said Reena in a serious tone, "Nando, I'm pretty sure will get through. Dawn and Kenny were really good so I wouldn't be surprised if they get through. It's Ash I'm worried about…" Reena lets out a sigh as he head fell. She lifted it back up just slightly before her eyes widened.

"_No way…can't it be…" _

Before she can collect her thoughts, her friends around her let out a groan.

"Ash didn't make it!" Richie exclaimed and Reena looked up at the screen and didn't see Ash's picture for the next round.

While the coordinators that passed, which included Nando, Dawn, and Kenny, were preparing, Ash joined the others in the audience, higher up in the stands.

"I'm sorry Ash," said Brock.

"No it's okay. It's too bad Reena didn't see me at my best!" said Ash sitting next to Brock.

"I really liked your performance Ash but here's what happened: You're the type to train and practice before a gym battle right? So I assume contests would be the same thing. It was something you dished out from the top of your head so the performance couldn't be as a great as it could. The performance wasn't really 'smooth' if that's a good way to put it…" Reena would've continued but Ash, holding a sweatdrop, told her it was okay and he didn't need to know what he did wrong, he'll learn. Reena nodded and her eyes drifted somewhere else again.

"Guys…I'll be right back. Tell me what I missed if I come late," she said and handed Vulpix to Richie.

Reena headed down, so sure of what she saw.

"_I could've sworn…" _she looked around until she saw a figure heading outside and she quickly followed.

* * *

"Where's Reena?" Richie asked as time went by and she still hasn't returned. It was already the final battle between Nando and Dawn and Reena has returned to them.

"We can go look for her," said Ash,

"No it's okay Ash, I can go myself," said Richie and stood up to leave.

"No it's okay, I'll go. It's not like I'll never see Dawn or Nando perform again," said Ash and stood up too, "You'll stay right, Brock?"

"Yeah, in case she comes back!" Brock nodded.

Ash and Richie, along with their Pikachu and Reena's Vulpix, looked around as they walked until they decided to head outside to see if Reena went to get some air. Both boys let out a light gasp of surprise when they saw what was before them the moment they stepped out. They found Reena alright, sitting on a bench with someone completely unexpected.

Reena slightly giggled,

"Oh you haven't changed a bit!"

"Reena!" Ash called running up to her.

"What are you doing talking with _him_?!" Ash nearly demanded.

"Ash, its okay, calm down," said Richie running up behind Ash and grabbing his arm. Reena blinked,

"You know each other?" she asked innocently between Ash and her friend.

"You could say that…"

"Yeah, he's my first rival in Sinnoh: Paul," Ash answered, "But he disrespects everyone! Especially his Pokémon!"

"Oh Paul," said Reena shaking her head but Paul only snorted,

"Hn…I didn't know you were friends with _him _of all people," said Paul sending Ash a small glare.

"I'm just as surprised here!" Ash bit back.

"…" Reena exchanged glances with Richie, neither knew about this existing rivalry until now.

"Well I guess I'll be going now since there's no more reason for me to stay," said Paul, standing up.

"Oh Paul, don't go, I haven't seen you since I first got to Sinnoh!" Reena pleaded.

"…I'm sorry, but I have a schedule to keep," Paul replied without even giving her a glance and started walking. Ash only stared,

"Did he just say 'sorry' to someone?"

Reena reached into her bag and hurried to catch up with Paul.

"Wait! Here…" Reena ran in front of him and handed him a small package, "A little late but I got this for you: Happy Valentine's Day!"

"……I see…thanks," said Paul accepting it and walked past her without a second glance.

"See you again soon, Paul!" Reena called after him.

"WAIT A MINUTE!!!" everyone froze in their spot including Paul who turned around. Behind them all was Dawn, looking angry and catching her breath.

"You guys are horrible!! No one but Brock was there to cheer for me! No wonder I lost! I come out to look for you guys only to find you all socializing with Paul!" she scolded.

"I wasn't-" Ash was going to defend himself but Dawn cut in,

"And you, Paul! I saw you watching my performance! Then the next time I came on stage, you were gone! What's the deal with that?!"

"Huh…?" Ash was beyond confused now. Paul? Watching a contest?

"…Am I required to watch such a thing?" Paul asked,

"…Well…no…but…"

"Then there was no reason to stay any longer than I had," said Paul and was about to make another attempt to leave but Dawn walked right up to him.

"…You're the biggest jerk I ever met! But I admit that you're a decent trainer. So don't get the wrong idea!" Dawn took out a box of chocolates and held it in front of Paul. Ash anime falls from that action.

"You're giving HIM chocolate?!" he exclaimed.

"…Just don't expect anything on White Day," said Paul and took the box with him as he turned to leave.

"What?! Fine! I won't!" Dawn shouted after him.

* * *

Before Nando left to continue his journey, he sat down to play some music for the Pokémon at Reena's request. Then both Reena and Dawn handed Nando some Valentine's Day chocolates which he accepted wholehearted and unlike Paul, promised both girls that he'll return the favor on White Day.

Before Kenny made his departure, Dawn eventually gave him the chocolates he deserved.

"Wow…thanks," said Kenny, surprised he actually got something from her.

"Yeah, yeah, but only because you're a friend," said Dawn like it's no big deal.

"Well, then I'll return the favor to you on White Day…only because you're a friend!" said Kenny with a small laugh.

"Yeah, just laugh it up…" Dawn pouted.

2 weeks later:

"Look! Isn't this cute?!" Dawn asked showing Ash and Brock the brooch she made. It was like any other day for Ash and his friends until they came across an artist that creates anything ranging from bowls and paintings to jewelry. In exchange for their help when they met, he let them make something free of charge.

"Here you go, Buneary! There! Doesn't that look cute on your vest?"

"Bun! Neary!"

"This would make a great bowls for everyone at home," said Brock creating bowls that he plans on sending back to the gym. Each one decorated for each specific family member. Ash was the only one not with the two. He specifically asked for a room alone to work on his project which he's been doing for about two days.

Since that fateful meeting, Richie and Reena walked a different path to their destination. All the leftover chocolates that Dawn had were given to the Pokémon and shared among themselves. White Day was nearing and for once, Ash knew an important date and was preparing for it…

-----------------------------

"What in the world is Ash doing?" Dawn asked on the third day, "We've been here long enough! I need to get to my next contest!"

As if on cue, Ash came out of that special room holding a box.

"Hey Ash! Are you done with your project?" Brock asked.

"Yeah…I'm going to send it out," said Ash with a soft but expressive look. Dawn was so happy that Ash was done but when Ash announced he wanted to make something for his mom as well, Dawn wanted to hit her head against the wall.

White Day:

"Here Dawn, Happy White Day!" Ash and Brock announced as they both handed her a box of White chocolates and candy.

"Ah! Thank you!"

Though White Day wasn't only celebrated there…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of course I'm going to win! I'm this close to getting my fifth ribbon!"

"Alright! Good luck, Sis!"

"Thanks, Max! Say hello to Mom and Dad for me!"

"Of course! Good luck!" Max hung up and young May took a sigh. She was one contest away from getting her fifth ribbon and then she'll be able to compete in the Johto Grand Festival. May stood up and turned around only to find a white rose in her face.

"D-Drew?" May lightly stuttered as Drew held that rose up for her until she took it.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's White Day. So it's only fair that I return the favor for your chocolates on Valentine's Day," said Drew and brushed his bangs to the side, "But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, May."

May only nodded confidently as she accepts the rose,

"And I don't expect it any other way!"

"Yooohoooo! Darlings!!"

May's moment with Drew was ruined when a certain funny-dressed, flamboyant man came running up to them.

"Aww…how sweet! Is this for White Day?" Harley asked with his hands together while staring at the white rose.

"Y-Yes…Drew gave it to me for those chocolates I gave him a month ago…" May shyly explained.

"Oh how romantic! Hey Romeo! How about a white ribbon?" Harley teased but Drew only shrugged him off.

"H-Harley! Leave Drew alone!" May demanded while trying to hide her blush at Harley's comment but Harley only let out a laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash, Brock, and Dawn couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Well? Are you going to take it or not?!" Paul shouted and Dawn quickly took the white chocolate out of Paul's hands, unsure if it was out of fear or something else.

"Um…thank you?"

"Hn! Whatever…don't get the wrong idea," said Paul as he puts his hands in his pockets, turning to leave.

"……"

"…I saw that…but I don't believe it," said Brock.

"Me neither…" said Ash as all three watched him go until he was out of sight, "Do you think he ran into Reena too? And gave her chocolates?"

"Somehow, I have an easier time seeing that…" said Brock.

Pallet Town:

"Look! Look! Look! Look what my little baby made me! How sweet!" Delia practically ran all over Pallet Town and finally to Professor Oak's lab(you'd think that would be the first stop) to show off the tea cup that Ash made. The cup was white with a sloppy picture that Ash drew of himself, Delia, and Mimey.

"My little boy…" Delia almost cried when she received something from Ash, but no matter what the gift was, she was happy through and through and proud of her son.

Cerulean City Gym:

"Hey Misty! There's like, a package for you!" Daisy announced walking into the pool to see Misty feeding the Pokémon.

"For me?"

"Yeah, from that, like, boyfriend of yours," said Daisy and handed it to Misty who blushed like mad.

"Why do you have to say that every time!? Can't you just say 'Ash' for once?!" she exclaimed but Daisy only giggled. Misty sat down and opened it to find a note and something else.

_Dear Misty,_

_Thank you for your lure. I'll be sure to take care of it. _

_My friends and I came across a craftsman. We helped him out and he let us make something. So I made something for you, as thanks for everything you've done for me and for White Day. I know it's not the greatest gift in the world after I realized how I have no artistic ability...or cooking ability…or…never mind. But enjoy it and I hope it and I hope you use it! My Ash Lure version 1.0!_

_Happy White Day!_

_Love,_

_Ash_

Misty smiled and picked up the lure. It was goofy looking and nothing cute or chibi like Misty's lures. It looked like a child trying to draw Ash with crayons but brought to life! His hair and head was off proportion, heck some of his body parts were off proportion! But Misty smiled nonetheless and loved it to bits. Promising to him that she'll use it from then on out, every new version he makes…

_**The End**_

_**Happy White Day everyone!**_

* * *

**Please R and R!!!**

**Notes:**

**-Giving a white ribbon that the guy tied himself on White Day means something along the lines of: being together forever with the girl, eternal love for the girl, etc…**

**Either way, it's something romantic. That's what Harley was talking about regarding the white ribbon. **

**-For those that didn't realize it: This story does take place after "Accidentally in Love…and then Heartbroken" **

**But I didn't want to go into it too much because I wanted to keep Paul in-character as much as possible and minimize Reena's time in the story. In other words, this story is also on the exact same timeline/world as all my Pokémon stories to date. **

**-Dawn was kinda fun to portray in this story! I got to write a fangirl-Dawn! Lol! Love how her eyes sparkle whenever Gary says a poem. Speaking of which, I thought of that poem on the spot. **

**-The tea cup is not like that fancy tea cup you'd imagine. It's those cylinder shaped cups you see often in Pokémon.**

**---------------------**

**This MIGHT be my newest longest one-shot! I gotta check to see if "Accidentally in love…and then Heartbroken" is longer! Eh, that really should've been my Valentine's Day/White Day special…**

**Ooh! Those that follow my stories might realize this is my first special that's NOT Beyblade!!! FINALLY! You'd think I'd break that habit a long time ago!**


End file.
